toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Communal neighbourhood committee
A communal neighbourhood committee is a grassroots-level mass organisation in Tabi'atstan. Each residential community (a type of village-level subdivision in urban areas) has its own communal neighbourhood committee, with the committees acting as intermediaries between the state bureaucracy and residents. Communal neighbourhood committees are somewhat analogous to the communal building associations in Krakozhia. History The communal neighbourhood committees were established in 1929 as the basic autonomous unit of communal organisation. As the threat of counterrevolutionary action was still prevalent, the committees were also charged with providing a form of urban civil defence against potential sabotage. In 1989 as part of the implementation of the Organic Law of Communal Neighbourhood Committees, the communal neighbourhood committees became involved in policing their communities, providing support and education for residents, and managing their respective housing communities, with the slogan "Lead, Support, Help" becoming a guiding principle. Additionally, in conjunction with the ongoing Tajdeed reforms, the communal neighbourhood committees were permitted to run certain businesses such as barbershops and grocery stores. In August 2010 the Central Committee of the CPT released a party directive reaffirming the responsibilities of the communal neighbourhood committees but also reforming them to allow for directors to be directly elected by residents. Organisation Communal neighbourhood committees are led by a director, an assistant director, and three to seven other committee members, all of whom serve three year terms. The director may come to this position in a variety of ways depending on the style of each communal neighbourhood committee, with some having their directors appointed directly by local communist party committees or local government street offices and some others choosing to allow their residents to elect the director. A communal neighbourhood committee is divided into communal neighbourhood groups which deal in the affairs of specific floors or blocks. These groups are led by group captains (sometimes also referred to as block, floor, or flat captains) who are elected by the residents. Activities Communal neighbourhood committees are also an important part of the Tabi'atstani security apparatus. Neighbourhood activists and organisations under their communal neighbourhood committee may cooperate with dispatch security units from local public security stations to police their communities. Furthermore, each communal neighbourhood committee maintains a logbook which includes details of residents as well as when outsiders visit the neighbourhood. Due to the wealth of information that can be gained from the communal neighbourhood committees, they are also considered an important part of the informer network of the GKSB. *Monthly meeting on holistic treatment and lecture on popular science Finances As per the Organic Law of Communal Neighbourhood Committees, local governments are required to provide financial supports to communal neighbourhood committees. As the committees are considered mass organisations, stipends for members must also be paid for by local governments. The average monthly stipend of a communal neighbourhood committee is 300 roubles, although those who put in extra work may be rewarded with an extra 150 roubles on top of this. See also *Communal building association *Mass organisations in Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Politics of Tabi'atstan Category:Law enforcement in Tabi'atstan